gryphonsfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gryphon Houses
There are countless mercantile companies, military orders, noble familiies and other organisations that make up the Gryphons Nation, all of which serve the nation in their own unique way. Here are a few of the most prominent groups, past and present. House Gryphon Dwarf House Gryphondwarf Left behind after the Dwarves moved south at the time of the Elder Race Wars, House Gryphondwarf struggled to survive in the mountains of Lyonesse. Their number dwindled until only a small colony was left, the colony lives within the Mountain of Khaz-kuruk, or Widow's Peak as it is known in the common tongue. The Kith Vert a torch argent with flames or, a bordure argent The Kith were formed by the surviving members of The Ravens, and the new members that felt drawn together after the Cataclysm. Based in the Duchy of Obsidia, The Kith count its members as family, and have served the Gryphon Nation for a many years, originally formed in the times of the Lady Gryphon Ash Darkglade. Obsidian Free Company The Obsidian Free Company was formed off the back of the fall of Obsidia in the Akari conflict. Formed of free men drawn from disbanded companies of the decimated Legion by Louis and Claude Beauforte. House Percy House Percy are a noble family who arrived from Mauretenja in 1108. Their arrival occuring just as the Unicorns underwent something of a revolution, declaring themselves a republic. Whilst not officially exiled, they have since remained in Estragales, rising quickly to some prominence. The Starcraft Family The Starcraft Family were once a numerous and well known family throughout Gryphon lands. Their forest, the Starcraft Forest, was magically transported to Wolf lands shortly after the defeat of the Claw, pre-cataclysm. The Duchy of Calais remains in the capable of hands of Trian Starcraft, who took over its maintenance after the death of the previous Duchess, Kievala Starcraft. Members of the Starcraft family are now spread throughout the nations of the Heartlands, the most notable long standing member being Mandu Starcraft of the Viper nation. Ze Family Recent arrivals in the Gryphon Faction from Melniboné, Ze Family have taken up residence as part of Omnibus . The have an incredible zest for life and an intense love for each other, making a very strong family bond amongst the siblings. Their interests include magic, wine, literature, art, and good breeding. Their hospitality in particular is fast becoming legendary. Order of Mithras Followers of the Great warrior ancestor Mithras. We are dedicated to defeating the hoards that blight our world. We accept that the battlefield is a terrible place where soldiers commit terrible deeds in the name of peace. Deeds in blood committed to ensure that the lives of the common man continue, they'll never know what has to be done to grant them this 'peace'. Let us be judged by our acts. A large alliance of heros, the Order of Mithras is an Order based upon the aspects of our lord Mithras - Battle, Retribution, Order & Sacrifice. The Order has a strong martial aspect as befitting followers of an Ancestor of Soldiers and Battle, but to it's members it is an extended family (including the occasional squabble) that prizes supporting its members in all their various endevours. Many races live peacefully within our Chapterhouses as Mithras accepts the warrior in each of us. Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Beastkin, Umbral, Goblin, Kender and even a Half-Deamon live and thrive as family. Eruanna En Alda Hailing from the ancient elven city of Caras Estarwe, these elves survived the Sundering of their people by sending their city into the void in a great ritual, protected by a powerful magical shield. Unintentionally emerging many millennia later, the elves found a new home in what they call the Taureanna (lit. Gift) Forest, and were granted sanctuary in the Gryphon lands of Estregales by the Lord Gryphon. Formed of three main Cadres, or Paths (the Mage, the Warrior and the Scholar), Eruanna En Alda is a mysterious group whose members have found it challenging to realign themselves with a vastly altered Erdreja. Though Eruanna En Alda is mostly comprised of elves, the group also includes members of many other races, including dwarves, fae and humans. While its members spend much of their time with the various Guilds of Erdreja, they still have very strong ties to the Gryphons and their beliefs, especially on Unliving. Currently it's most notable members are: Tyriel, Sergeant of the Militia guild, Anariel, Custodian of the Scouts guild and Tal'Rasha, Master of the Bards guild.